Destiny of 5
by lionstar123456789
Summary: Five kit will grow up to save all the clans from a darkness that threatens the existence of the clans. Rated T because there's violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prologue destiny of 5. this is the prologue. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>One night in starclan 4 cats gathered. "Why have you asked us here Greeneye" grumbled a tom with jet black fur. "keep your pelt on Blackfur I only asked you her to discus the kit" meowed Greeneye. "Oh" he meowed in embarrassment. "get on with it, what about them" meowed a russet colored she-cat. " ok my first question which cat should be told first" " um... how about Lilystep" meowed a brown and white tom. "Does everyone agree with that" everyone nodded yes. "Ok the first question is settled and well be doing Falconstripe's idea to tell Lilystep" "now for my second question when should we tell the kit". "When there apprentices" meowed the russet she-cat. "Ok every one of my questions were answered we an leave".<p>

(Back in Thunderclan)

A blue she-cat screamed in pain as she gave birth. " Calm down meowed a brown colored she-cat. " Calm down! I'm in so much pain Lilystep". "Hers a strong branch to bit on when the pain comes Rainflower" She grabbed the branch and squeezed as pain rippled through her body. "One kits out". It was a sandy ginger tom. Moments later a blue kit like herself. Immediately after a bright yellow tom slide out. "Two more kits I think". Moments later two kits slid out, one after another. "That's all the kits". Finally I had my kits I thought. "Rainflower" meowed Flameheart, my mate, called my name. "What are there names" meowed Flameheart, who looked like he could blow up with pride. "You name them all" mewed Rainflower. "Ok the first one could be Lionkit, the second one could be Bluekit, the third Lightningkit, the fourth one could be Shadowkit, the last lit could be Thunderkit, if they're ok with you" meowed Flameheart. "There perfect" mewed Rainflower in excitement.

(Back in the Dark Forest)

"There destiny's have started, now I must end them it" a dark coated tom laugh evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the prologue hope you enjoyed tell me in reviews about what you think and if you have any ideas. <strong>


	2. Alliance

**The alliance is here. if you want to know anything about my story ask in reviews.**

* * *

><p>(Thunderclan alliance)<p>

Leader: Ripplestar- (male) 4 lives left, 6 years old

Deputy: Flameheart (male) 1.5 years old

Medicine cat: Lilystep (female) 2.9 years old

Warriors:

Firestorm (male) 1.5 years old

Tigerstripe (male) 1.11 years old

Wildfur (female) 1.5 year old

Tangleclaw (male) 2.8 years old

Coldpelt (female) 7.6 years old

Finchtail (female) 3.2 years old

Leafflight (female) 4 years old

Greenshard (male) 2 years old

Leopardfury (male) 6.5 years old

Tigerlily (female) 3 years old

Tigerheart (male) 1 years old

Jumpclaw (male) 7.9 years old

Coalfur (males) 1.3 years old

apprentices:

Moonpaw (male) 0.10 moons old, mentor (Coalfur)

Swiftpaw (female) 0.11 moons old, mentor (Tigerlily)

Heavypaw (male) 0.11 moons old, mentor (Tigerstripe)

Jayclaw (male) 1 year old, mentor (Lilystep)

Queens:

Rainflower 1.4 years old, mate (Flameheart) kits: Lionkit, Bluekit, Lightningkit, Shadowkit, and Thunderkit, 0.1 moons old

Sandstorm 1.4 years old, mate (Firestorm) kits: Firekit and Leopardkit, 0.1 moons old

Coldfoot 1.4 years old, mate (Greenshard) kits: Darkit, Lightkit, and Dawnkit, 0.3 moons old

Mistynose 3.1 years old, mate (Tigerheart) kit: Mudkit and Dustykit, 0.4 moons old

Berrystripe 5.9 years old mate (Leopardfury) kit: Mistykit, 0.6 moons old

Elders:

Sparrowfeather (male) 9.7 years old, Kinkfur (male) 11.11 years old, and Birdfeather (female) 11.9

* * *

><p>(Shadowclan alliance)<p>

Leader: Stonestar (male) 6 lives left, 6 years old

Deputy: Rockstorm (female) 6 years old

Medicine cat: Firefang (male) 6 years old

Warriors: Mountainfoot (male) 6 years old

Jaggedfang (male) 2 ears old

* * *

><p>(Riverclan alliance)<p>

Leader: Deerstar

Deputy: Falcontalon

medicine cat: Softfur

warriors: Streakfur and Lakefur

* * *

><p><strong>That is the alliance.<strong>


	3. Chapter 1 apprentices

**This is chapter 1 of Destiny of 5. In the alliance it said Rainflower's kit were 1 moon old while in this story the kits are 6 moons and are becoming apprentices there will be an alliance again soon. I will make alliances when statists change hugely in the story. Sorry for the change, it would be harder to right if I hadn't skipped. review please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lionkit's POV<strong>

Today will probably be the second greatest day of my life because I'm becoming an apprentice. I heard "let all cats old enough to catch their own fresh-kill gather under the highledge for a clan meeting" me and my siblings as while as Sandstorms kits sat underneath the highledge. "Lionkit, Bluekit, Lightningkit, Shadowkit, Thunderkit, Firekit, and Leopardkit you all have reached the age of six moons and are old enough to become apprentices Your names will be Lionpaw, Bluepaw, Lightningpaw, Shadowpaw, Thunderpaw, Firepaw, and Leopardpaw. Lionpaw you mentor will be me, Bluepaw your mentor will be Firestorm, Lightningpaw your mentor will be Coldpelt, Shadowpaw your mentor will be Tangleclaw, Thunderpaw your mentor will be Finchtail, Firepaw your mentor will be Greenshard, and Leopardpaw your mentor will be Flameheart. Mentors please come forward, I have chosen you to be there mentors because your all courageous and honesty I hope you all pass these skills to you apprentices. My last announcement is that Mistypaw will become a warrior" After the cheers for the new apprentices died down he started the ceremony "Mistypaw you have completed your warrior train and are ready to be the honor of a warrior and starclan honors you kindness and honesty and I here by name you Mistyfur" the clan cheered Mistyfur. When the ceremony was over It wasn't dusk yet so Mistyfur went on a hunting patrol. She had changed so much, she had been a shy cat to a independent and defiant cat. "Do you want to do battle training, hunting, or see the territory with your siblings" Ripplestar asked as he came up to me. "I would like to do battle training" I mewed immediately. "Ok, that's what you siblings chose. let's go" he meowed. we walked through the lush, beautiful forest. Then we got to the training hollow. "finally" mewed all the apprentice when we got there. "Ok, we decided to make a tournament to see who's best at fighting, we did the same with hunting. The matches will be Lionpaw vs Lightningpaw, Bluepaw vs Shadowpaw, Thunderpaw vs Firepaw vs Leopardpaw vs Firepaw. Let the first match, Lionpaw vs Lightningpaw, begin" meowed Ripplestar. We circled each other for a moment before he leaped at me and I dodged to the side and caught his paw causing him to stumble and land awkwardly. I quickly pinned him to win. everyone was staring at me. "What" I mewed. "Nothing" they mewed and meowed in unison. "Next match, Bluepaw vs Shadowpaw, will begin now" meowed Flameheart. They leaped at each other immediately. Shadowpaw gained the upper paw and flipped her opponent on her stomach, but Bluepaw kicked out sending Shadowpaw flying. They went back and forth until it ended in a tie. "the final match, Thunderpaw vs Firepaw vs Leopardpaw, will begin now" meowed Firestorm. at the beginning it was more like Thunderpaw vs Firepaw _and_ Leopardpaw, but Thunderpaw into a tree on accident. It was a few moment of fighting before Thunderpaw won. "Ok, it is now Bluepaw vs Thunderpaw and Lionpaw vs Shadowpaw. Let the first match begin. they fought a while before Bluepaw had won. "Bluepaw wins" now it's my turn. "It is the final, semi-final match. Let it begin" She mock charged me. Right before she hit me I ducked and she missed so I knock her paw from under her to win. I won against Bluepaw too. "Don't worry about your losses we will be doing this again in the middle of your training. Now let go back to camp and eat, you earned it. when we got back I chose a rabbit from the fresh kill pile and ate.

* * *

><p>Lightningpaw's POV (right after the tournament)<p>

How did Lionpaw win so easily over me? It probably because of how I landed, but it shouldn't have been that easy. He could be training at night and if he is I should do it to, just to get better. I was eating my squirrel, when Leopardpaw walked up to me with a mouse at paw. "Can I sit here" she mewed shyly. "Sure" I meowed. We didn't talk until we both finished eating then we were talking. then she got up an said goodbye. I was kind of sad that she left. It's getting late. I went to my nest to rest and Leopardpaw made her nest next to mine. I didn't get to see were my siblings were sleeping. I woke up in a starry forest were I say my brothers and sisters. Out of the forest came a starry she-cat.

Greeneye's POV

They stood next to each other as the I walked towards them. "Welcome apprentices, my name is Greeneye, I won't hurt you" I meowed. "How can we trust you" mewed Lionpaw suspicion in his voice. "You can trust me because I'm from starclan" I meowed. "Ok, we'll trust you" He mewed after talking with his siblings. "Great, now I can tell you your prophecy, the prophecy is five will become one and triumph over darkness and if they fail the clans will fall into total darkness, don't tell anyone". before anyone could talk the dream began to disappear.

Lightningpaw's POV

That was a strange dream, I thought. Then Coldpelt called me to train. Better get over there, don't want to make her angry. "Were going to see the territory"

Lionpaw's POV

That is the weirdest dream I ever had. I'm gonna to ask Ripplestar to see the territory. I went to his den "Can I see the territory today" I asked. "sure" he meowed. "We can see it now"

**That is chapter 1. review to tell me what you think.**


	4. alliance 2

p style="text-align: left;"strongThis is the second alliance of the story. Disclaimer I don't own warriors (I wish I did)./strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Thundeclan alliancep  
>p style="text-align: center;"Leader: Ripplestar (tom) 3 lives left, 6.7 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"deputy: Flameheart (tom) 2 yearsp  
>p style="text-align: center;"medicine cat: Lilystep (she-cat) 3.4 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"warriors:p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Firestorm (tom) 2 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Wildfur (she-cat) 2 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Tigerstripe (tom) 2.6 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Tangeclaw (tom) 3.3 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Coldpelt (she-cat) 8.3 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Finchtail (she-cat) 3.9 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Leaflight (she-cat) 4.7 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Greenshard (tom) 2.7 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Tigerlily (she-cat) 3.7 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Tigerheart (tom) 1.7 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Coalfur (tom) 1.10 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Moonclaw (tom) 1.5 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Swiftstorm (she-cat) years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Heavyclaw (tom) 1.6 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Mistyfur (she-cat) 1.1 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Rainflower (she-cat) 1.11 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sandstorm (she-cat) 1.11 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Coldfoot (she-cat) 1.11 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Mistynose (she-cat) 3.8 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Berrystripe (she-cat) 6.4 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Shadefur (tom) 2.3 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Flintfang (she-cat) 3 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Robinshadow (she-cat) 2.6 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Apprentices:p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Lionpaw (tom) 0.7 moons old, mentor (Ripplestar)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Bluepaw (she-cat) 0.7 moon old, mentor (Firestorm)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Lightningpaw (tom) 0.7 moons old, mentor (Coldpelt)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Shadowpaw (she-cat) 0.7 moons old, mentor (Tangleclaw)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Thunderpaw (tom) 0.7 moons old, mentor (Finchtail)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Dustypaw (tom) 0.11 moons old, mentor (Leafflight)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Firepaw (tom) 0.7 moons old, mentor (Greenshard)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Leopardpaw (she-cat) 0.7 moons old, mentor (Flameheart)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Mudpaw (she-cat) 0.11 moons old, mentor (Berrystripe)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Lightpaw (she-cat) 0.10 moons old, mentor (Shadefur)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Darkpaw (tom) 0.10 moons old, mentor (Flintfang)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Dawnpaw (tom) 0.10 years old, mentor (Robinshadow)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"elders:p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Leopardfury, retired early due to injure that wouldn't heal, (she-cat) 7 years oldp  
>p style="text-align: center;" p 


End file.
